Thomas/Pinocchio
Version 1 (made by UbiSoftFan94) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Pinocchio (Pinocchio's Voice Suits Toots) * Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Geppetto (Geppetto's Voice Suits Casey Jr) * Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both small) * Edward as Figaro * Molly as Cleo * Emily as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful) * Donald and Douglas as Honest John and Gideon (I know Donald and Douglas are good) * Devious Diesel as Stromboli (Both devious) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film) as The Wicked Coachman (Both evil and mean) * Percy, Oliver, Bill, Ben, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, Shelbert, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Doc, Linus, Tom Jerry, Steam Lokey, Dougal Train, Little Chug, Rasmus, and Rusty as The Real Children * The TUGS Characters as Donkeys * Toad as Alexander * Smudger as Lampwick (Thomas and Jiminy Cricket are both angry with Smudger and Lampwick, because they're both evil and mean to them) * Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Lampwick as a Donkey * Silver Fish, Farnsworth, Montana, Arry, Bert, Hector, George, Mavis, Circus Train, Rodrick, Humphrey, Jacob Pnuematic and The Troublesome Trucks as The Goons, Fishes, Puppets, Big Fish, and Sharks * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Monstro The Whale (Both travel in sea) Version 2 (made by Lloydie555Reborn) * Percy as Pinocchio (Percy and Pinocchio are both stars begin with the first letter P and youngest) *Henry as Geppetto (Henry and Geppetto are both Father Figures To Percy and Pinocchio) *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Jiminy Cricket's voice suits Thomas) *Spencer as Stromboli (Spencer is a villain in Hero Of The Rails) *The Chinese Dragon as Monstro the Whale *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Gordon as The Wicked Coachman *Smudger as Lampwick *James and Edward as Honest John and Gideon *Toad as Lampwick the Donkey *Troublesome Trucks as the Donkeys *Rusty as Alexander *The Narrow Gauge Engines as Children *Toby and Molly as Figaro and Cleo *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, George, Bulgy, Diesel 10, Max, Monty, Derek, and Season 1 Trucks as The Coachman's Minions Version 3 (made by BramGroatFilms) * Thomas as Pinocchio (DON'T EDIT) * Edward as Geppetto * Duck as Jiminy Cricket (DON'T EDIT) * Bertie as Figaro * Caroline as Cleo * Diesel as Honest John (DON'T EDIT) * Scruffey as Gideon (DON'T EDIT) * Gordon as Stromboli (DON'T EDIT) * Diesel 10 as The Wicked Coachman * Lady as The Blue Fairy (DON'T EDIT) * Smudger as Lampwick (DON'T EDIT) * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Monstro the Whale (DON'T EDIT) * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, George, Bulgy, Diesel 10, Max, Monty, Derek, and Season 1 Trucks as The Coachman's Minions Version 4 (made by DucktheGWREngineFan9) * Percy as Pinocchio * Toby as Geppetto * Thomas as Jiminy Cricket * The Spiteful Breakvan as Stromboli * Diesel 10 as Monstro * Lady as The Blue Fairy * Diesel as Lampwick * The Trucks as The Donkeys * Blue Trucks as Seagulls * S.C.Ruffey as Lampwick the donkey * Smudger as The Wicked Coachman * Max as Honest John * Monty as Gideon * Bertie as Figaro * Madge as Cleo * Toad as Alexander * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, George, Bulgy, and Derek as The Coachman's Minions Category:Parodies Category:UbiSoftFan94